custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
When Karzhani Freezes Over
When Karzhani Freezes Over is a story in RaiserOfCain's Acropolis Universe. It follows an Onu-Toa pilot. It is a piece of BIONICLE fanfiction. Story Part 1 Smog drifted through the skies of Acropolis. Swarms of tiny vehicles barrelled through the grey clouds, leaving black trails in the rusty sky. Three blue suns squatted low in the sky, crackling and sending bolts of blue plasma into Acropolis' high towers and spires. Pipes jutting out of the bottom of the flying city spewed more black smoke, adding to the already dying planet below. Pubs, taverns and houses were scattered across the city, suspended by struts. Bridges hung between platforms, unsupported and on the verge of snapping. One certain tavern, the Crackling Shuttle, bustled with all sorts of Matoran and Toa. Reds, blues, oranges and yellows filtered in and out of the tavern. "Hey baby, you come here often?" a Su-Matoran smirked, revealing a set of crooked teeth behind his cracked and dirty Akaku to a Ce-Toa. She looked at him and recoiled, a look of disgust etched into her Faxon. She tilted her head forwards. "When Karzhani freezes over, mate." she grunted, her voice carrying a distinct drawl. She walked away, giving an insulting symbol to the Su-Matoran with her fingers. She stepped out of the tavern and was almost knocked off her feet by a landing Rockoh T3. On board, an Onu-Toa sat in the pilot's seat. He tapped something on the side of what appeared to be a Kakama Nuva, removing the blue face protection glass. He stepped down from his vehicle and stood in the crowd. The Toa stood taller than the Matoran, but shorter than the numerous Toa in the sea of bodies flooding in to the Crackling Shuttle, catching the eye of multiple Toa and Matoran. He strode through the crowd and splayed his palms, making the swinging boardwalk rumble. A number of beings fell from their feet. One extremely drunken Po-Matoran fell from the boardwalk and onto the yellowed earth beneath Acropolis. "Th' bloke w's gonna kill 'imself w'th drink anyway..." One solitary voice muttered, his voice slurred. "Alright. I'm looking for a Toa that goes by the name of Forsaken. Has he been sighted?" the Toa yelled. His voice echoed across the vast boardwalks and alleyways. The crowd stopped. The Ce-Toa stared at the her shorter brethren, raising her eyebrows. Her Faxon's brow furrowed and she motioned for him to follow her. The black and gold Toa frowned and followed, concerned as to just why she wanted his attention. He removed two blades from his Rockoh-T3 and pushed his way through the crowd after her. The blue and gold Toa led him into an alleyway and grunted. She tapped a blue device on her wrist. The device glowed and she changed from blue and gold to brown and grey. Her Faxon shifted into a brown Kaukau Nuva. The Onu-Toa stared in awe as she morphed from Ce to Po, even her mask changing. "You're an idiot." She grunted. "You don't just ask about Forsaken in ''Acropolis. ''It's the worst move you can make, mate!" The Onu-Toa frowned. He attempted to answer, but spluttered. "I'm Merall, by the way." A silver armoured being dropped from a nearby rooftop. "Merall, I'm wondering why in Karzhani you're alone in an alleyway with this Toa?" the being asked. "This idiot right here asked about Forsaken." Merall answered. "I think you'd understand why, Harlen." Harlen looked at him and thundered forward. He drew a silver shield from his back and stood in front of the black and gold Toa, towering over him. "You're an idiot, earth brain." Harlen growled, "A huge idiot." Acropolis rumbled. The Onu-Toa looked around, as did Harlen and Merall. Their worried faces looked towards the centre of Acropolis. Merall looked at him. She uttered one, single, simple word. "Run." Part 2 Brown, grey, silver, black and gold glinted as the three Toa dived between boardwalks hanging from the numerous metal buildings hanging from Acropolis' central spire. Red and orange lights flashed on the walls of the spire. Some screamed and some grunted at the commotion. The sounds of metal screeching merged with screams, filling Acropolis with the sounds of imminent doom. "Harlen!" Merall screamed, "Take the left flank! I'll take this Toa with me!" "On it." Harlen grunted. Buildings began to fall away from the spire Trivia *The story's banner was created by ToaTusk. * Merall and Harlen belong to Vorred and RandoMaster07 respectively. * Racasix belongs to BobTheDoctor, Kohlie belongs to FireStar97